


Le rôle de la meilleure amie

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, Saint-Valentin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Et aujourd'hui, j'observe Marinette, celle que j'aime, offrir une fleur à Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le rôle de la meilleure amie

Le quatorze février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Aujourd’hui, à proprement parler. Pour les célibataires, c’est généralement un jour comme les autres, qui met l’emphase sur l’amour des autres. Ou sur leurs propres sentiments, quand lesdits-célibataires en portent à quelqu’un.

Évidemment, je rentre dans cette dernière catégorie.

Et Marinette aussi.

Mais…Pour elle, j’ai bon espoir que cela change, qu’elle soit enfin heureuse avec Adrien. Après tout, cela fait quelques mois que ses bafouillements ont cessé et qu’elle s’est rapprochée du garçon. Et puis…Aujourd’hui, elle est allée le voir, déterminée, une rose à la main.

Je me suis contentée d’observer la scène de loin, prête à la réconforter si quoi que ce soit se passait mal. De là où j’étais, je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais l’orientation de sa tête me montrait bien qu’elle n’osait pas regarder Adrien. Cependant, j’avais accès à l’expression de ce dernier. Ses lèvres bougèrent, sans que je ne puisse intercepter ce qu’il disait, puis je vis ma meilleure amie tendre la fleur, d’un air mal à l’aise que je pouvais même repérer de dos.

Ainsi, je vis également l’expression peinée qui se peignit sur le visage du blond, qui prononça quelque chose, avant de sourire tristement et d’accepter la rose. Évidemment, je m’apprêtais à aller réconforter Marinette, faisant fit de ce que mon cœur me disait de faire.

J’attendis cependant qu’elle vienne vers moi, ne souhaitant pas interrompre une quelconque discussion. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut la sonnerie qui les sépara, faisant en sorte que je ne pusse pas adresser la parole à la jeune fille. Du moins pas sans public.

Une fois installée à ma table, à ses côtés, j’eus accès à son visage. Elle semblait évidemment troublée, et son regard était emprunt d’une légère tristesse, mais par-dessus tout, elle était pensive à propos d’une chose qui m’était inconnue.

Son attention n’était pas portée sur moi, alors la mienne l’était sur elle. Elle s’était préparée différemment que lors des jours habituels. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et légèrement bouclés par l’humidité ambiante de cet hiver frais, ils tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules recouvertes par un gilet rose pâle, probablement de sa confection. Elle avait aussi appliqué du mascara, faisant ressortir son regard.

En dehors de tout cela, il y avait toujours ses éternelles taches de rousseur, parcourant son nez et s’étendant légèrement autour. Ses iris à la couleur de l’océan dans lesquels je n’avais de cesse de me noyer, et ses lèvres rosées que je voulais embrasser depuis longtemps, bien que cela me soit interdit.

Évidemment, mon regard fut inévitablement intercepté, et ses joues se parèrent d’un léger rouge, alors que je détournais les yeux, l’air de rien, et le visage également en feu.

Elle ne tenta pas de capter mon attention à nouveau, cependant. Quand la pause sonna, je n’osais pas déranger les pensées de Marinette en abordant les évènements de plus tôt. Et je ne le fis pas de la journée, attendant à ce qu’elle vienne d’elle-même.

Je remarquais bien qu’elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, plusieurs fois durant l’après-midi, sans jamais oser.

À la fin de la dernière heure, elle sortit de la salle avant moi, sans m’adresser le moindre mot, ce qui était indéniablement étrange. Peut-être l’intensité de mes regards l’avait faite fuir ? Peut-être avait-elle compris l’étendue de mes sentiments ? Ou alors, la raison pouvait être toute autre.

Je soupirais lourdement, retenant les larmes qui pointaient dans mes yeux : J’aurais tout le loisir de les laisser s’écouler une fois chez moi. Actuellement, je devais jouer mon rôle de simple meilleure amie.

Alors j’avais suivi sa route, sans savoir si je la croiserais. Étonnamment, elle était là, devant le lycée, arrêtée et la tête baissée, comme si elle avait le regard rivé sur quelque chose.

– Marinette ?

Elle avait sursauté, avant de se retourner.

– A-Alya !

Je pus enfin voir ce qu’elle tenait fermement dans sa main. Une rose écarlate, à la couleur de ses joues, et aux pétales légèrement flétris.

– Adrien t’as rendu ta rose ? J’étais persuadée qu’il l’avait prise…

Elle secoua la tête, avant de rigoler nerveusement.

– Nope. La même c’est pas…Oh, euh…C’est pas la même. Pardon…

Elle semblait anormalement stressée face à moi, elle n’avait jamais été ainsi.

– Oh…C’est un cadeau de quelqu’un ?

Elle détourna le regard, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de fermer les yeux. Elle souffla quelque chose pour elle-même, que je ne parvins pas à intercepter, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de tourner les yeux vers moi, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard. Elle me tendit la fleur, qui paraissait à présent pâle en comparaison avec la couleur de son visage.

– Elle est pour toi.

Elle avait parlé vite, au point que je n’avais presque pas compris ce qu’elle disait.

– Qu-Quelqu’un t’a chargé de me l’offrir ?

– N-Non.

Je fixais alors la rose, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, et les joues probablement accordées à celles de la fille face à moi. Avais-je bien compris la situation.

– Tu…Tu m’aimes ?

À ce moment, son expression flancha, une lueur résignée apparut dans son regard, et elle continua.

– Je…Je voulais juste te le dire. Pour passer à autre chose, parce qu’évidemment, tu ne m’aimes pas comme ça. Je…Enfin j’espère que tu voudras toujours être mon amie et que tu ne me rejetteras pas pour ça, parce que je tiens à toi. Beaucoup…Et…

Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire s’arrêter complètement.

– Mais…Et Adrien ? Tu…Je t’ai vu lui offrir une rose ce matin…J’ai cru…Enfin tu m’as toujours dit que tu l’aimais.

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

– C’était une rose rose, symbole d’amitié. Je sais, ça peut prêter à confusion, mais je sais qu’il s’y connaît en langage des fleurs, il m’avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois quand…Enfin, ce n’est pas le sujet. Et je…Disons que j’ai fini par remarquer que…Enfin…Tu es toujours là pour moi, et…J’espère que ça ne changera pas à cause de ce que j’ai dit, mais-

Je déplaçais alors ma main sur sa joue, en la regardant dans les yeux, puis attrapais la rose de l’autre. Elle m’observait, sans dire un mot, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Après ça, je m’approchais d’elle doucement, et une fois à un centimètre de ses lèvres, je soufflais.

– Je peux ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, comme si le moindre mouvement lui était difficile, puis je comblais finalement la distance, en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Au final, le rôle de la meilleure amie ne m’allait pas forcément.

**Bonus :**

– Bon, les filles, vous êtes bien mignonnes, mais le lycée va fermer, alors shoo !

Je m’écartais de Marinette, sentant le feu me monter aux joues, puis nous nous excusâmes et partîmes.

– J’y crois pas, il y en a toujours qui nous font le coup chaque année…


End file.
